


Id, Ego, Superego

by lolani



Series: Okagesama De [4]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Exploring alpha psychology without all the dubcon, Hokage Hatake Kakashi, Lactation Kink, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Polyamory, Porn with Feelings, Post Mpreg, Tenzo is a hormonal teen in a grown man's body
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-23 16:28:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21323197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lolani/pseuds/lolani
Summary: Tenzo had to cope with being a new alpha, a new parent, a new mate, and a new husband — and he had to keep it all a secret. Thankfully he had learned to compartmentalize by age six.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Umino Iruka, Hatake Kakashi/Umino Iruka/Yamato | Tenzou, Hatake Kakashi/Yamato | Tenzou, Umino Iruka/Yamato | Tenzou
Series: Okagesama De [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1484960
Comments: 19
Kudos: 288





	Id, Ego, Superego

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, this one is weird. I don't even know. It's mostly porn and Tenzo thinking a lot.

Hatake Kohari very quickly became princess of Konoha. She spent most of her first weeks swaddled in a sling on Iruka’s chest, traveling around the village in the daylight hours where the sun would chase away the vestiges of jaundice from prematurity. Friends gave her blankets and hats and little headbands with flowers and bows, but most of the time she wiggled out of them and went about life with her head of dark hair uncovered and her limbs flailing about, always looking to grab or pull at fingers and clothes and hair.

In those first weeks, Tenzo had already determined what irritated him most about society: that babies were apparently an open invitation for people to walk up, make small talk, ask personal questions, and _touch_. Strangers and comrades, shinobi and civilians, stared and cooed and poked to their hearts’ content.

Apparently Tenzo _wasn’t_ supposed to cut fingers off for this. But that didn’t stop him from contemplating the best place to hide bodies in the forest on the outskirts of the village.

And that was to say nothing of the unsolicited opinions.

“If one more fucking person asks me why she’s not wearing socks in the middle of fucking _July—_” Iruka seethed. They had gone to the store to find a meal option that didn’t require extensive preparation between the diaper changes, feedings, naps, and bouts of crying — preferably one that kept them away from handling sharp objects while sleep deprived. Already people were peering into Iruka’s personal space, making little comments about where her hat was, how much she looked like she was eating, and whether she should be wearing more feminine clothing so people wouldn’t misgender her. Iruka had nearly committed a murder at the produce stall over that last one.

“Tell me who to kill, and I’ll do it,” Tenzo said. “No bodies. No evidence.”

Iruka gently pinched the toes on the little foot that had slipped free from the wrap. “You should be liberated from the societal burden of socks and pants, sweetie.” He sniffed. “Ugh, and also that diaper.” The look he gave Kohari was sternly unamused. “Really, you couldn’t have waited til we got home?”

The baby was too busy gobbling her fist to comment. 

Iruka scooped her out of the sling, and before Tenzo could protest, he had an armful of infant while the chuunin rummaged for a new diaper in the small backpack he was carrying. Tenzo’s grasp on her was tentative, his back tensed in anticipation of the way her bemused expression would dissolve into tears as soon as she realized who was holding her. As her wail pierced the evening sky over the outdoor market, resigned exhaustion gripped Iruka’s whole body, with both hands clenched around the backpack until his knuckles were white.

It was hard not to take it personally, though logically Tenzo knew she was a baby and had no concept of malice. Kohari was always content to be held at home, wrapped in his arms while they were in bed or curled up with him on the couch while he fed her a bottle. But outside, where practically the whole village was at her beck and call, he might as well have been a stranger. She would have none of him.

“Come on, kid,” Iruka moaned and looked at the sky helplessly. “I just wanted to get some groceries.” 

The omega crossed his arms over his chest self-consciously. Somehow that made Tenzo feel worse, standing there awkwardly paralyzed by their screaming daughter. He silently pled with the baby, mentally bargaining her into silence in exchange for a promise never to complain about crying babies in public ever again. Being on the receiving end of the same annoyed looks he used to give parents of misbehaving children was a humbling experience. Kohari regarded him with red-rimmed almond eyes. They were his eyes (weren’t they?), or at least it was easy to pretend so, and it felt like a betrayal for her to be using them to look at him with such offense.

From beside them, an elderly omega walking past clicked her tongue. “Poor thing wants her alpha.”

It took all the effort he could muster not to reach for his weapons pouch. _I AM her alpha_, his mind raged, but it wasn’t like the general public knew that. He’d been working hard to get a handle on his late-blooming alpha instincts so that he wasn’t fighting or touching or scenting the Hokage’s (his) mate and daughter in front of the whole blasted village.

This, apparently, was the final straw for Iruka. Even with the practiced patience of a schoolteacher, he could not stop his face from heating in frustration. He plucked the baby, soiled diaper and all, from Tenzo’s hold and stomped off in the direction of the Hokage tower. Swapping parents hadn’t assuaged Kohari’s tears, which was small vindication for Tenzo.

As Tenzo was left behind, a potential detour to Ichiraku for takeout to surprise the chuunin lingered in his mind, but he didn’t think any of them were at the “handling food with broth” phase of parenthood. Inevitably that led him to wonder, _When was the last time Iruka’s been to Ichiraku?_

When was the last time Iruka had been really, truly alone? The three of them had spent most of the last month cooped up at home, napping or cleaning or doing laundry in the peaceful moments while the baby slept. Any time outside meant Iruka had to carry the baby along in the sling. He’d carried her inside his own body for eight and a half months prior to her birth. And before that— 

Tenzo recalled their last trip to Ichiraku together — back when he’d first been assigned to bodyguard duty — and the blithely innocent look Iruka had given him after he’d “accidentally” knocked the ginger and the wasabi into Tenzo’s bowl of ramen. That had been the moment when he’d started to suspect that his chuunin charge’s petty pranks weren’t always coming from a place of annoyance. It seemed like a lifetime ago, now, though it had been just under a year.

A year with hardly any alone time. The constant proximity had turned Tenzo into a completely new alpha, but at what cost to Iruka? Returning the favour seemed like an insurmountable task in comparison to the sacrifices Iruka had made for him, but surely giving the omega a day of peace was a good place to start.

* * *

He helped bathe the baby when they got home, and then he put her in a green onesie with a dolphin on it that made Iruka glow with so much pride that his frustration dissipated. Tenzo was quite pleased at himself for keying onto the shift in the air, the dissolution of a bitter scent, when it happened. They snuggled on the couch while Iruka fed her, Tenzo with his nose and cheek pressed into the omega’s hair, willing himself not to become weirdly aroused by the sweet milk smell and domesticity of it all. The Tenzo of old, the nameless killer with the distinguished ANBU record, could not have fathomed getting hard from something he’d once dubbed “hormonal smelling nonsense,” but he supposed the Tenzo of old could’ve never fathomed being able to have things like a husband, a mate, and a child in the first place. 

Nursing made Iruka sleepy, but devious amusement tugged at the corners of his mouth. His head lolled to one side until it was resting on the alpha’s shoulder. The hand that wasn’t holding the baby sneaked into Tenzo’s waistband to curl his fingers around the plumping cock. It twitched in his hand, lengthening with a throb as the lazy grip coaxed the head from its foreskin and a thumb swiped through the first beads of precome. Iruka’s hand traveled lower to fondle the sac and squeeze until Tenzo moaned. Fluid oozed from his slit to darken his pants with a growing wet spot to match the one on Iruka’s shirt over his unoccupied nipple.

The hand stopped but remained loosely curled around Tenzo’s balls. Iruka’s lashes were flitting against his cheeks as his eyelids grew heavy, so Tenzo slipped a hand beneath the omega’s shirt — the same rumpled grey tee with the bleached out spit-up stain on the collar that he’d been wearing for the last three days — to thumb the free nipple. Pearls of honey-sweet milk beaded between his fingertips, and the omega startled awake. He resumed stroking Tenzo’s penis and playing with the slick head, and the alpha breathed out a low groan when Iruka began to make a pleased humming noise, almost like a purr.

“Full,” Iruka murmured sleepily into Tenzo’s nape. “Don’t wanna waste it, but feels good to let it out.”

“_You_ feel good,” Tenzo said. Beneath his hand, the pectoral was swollen and tight and warm. Not overly large, but still heavy with milk and slightly chafed from so many feedings. Kohari ate frequently, sometimes in continuous sessions that would leave Iruka stranded in bed or on the couch with her for hours. _Cluster feeding_, Tsunade had called it. Apparently parenting was full of little nuisances like this.

His stupid alpha hindbrain loved it, though. Loved everything about the way Iruka’s body changed to care for their baby. Loved the way all the feedings had sent the omega’s milk production into overdrive. _I did that. I made that happen_, he thought, and then chided himself for imagining he could somehow take credit for doing anything more than filling Iruka with come one night and setting reproductive biology into motion. He probably couldn’t even take credit for that, either, but believing he could was the one indulgence he allowed his primitive mind.

Kohari had nursed herself into a milk coma, and Iruka wasn’t far behind, his warm breath tickling Tenzo’s ear. The alpha’s curious hand drifted lower until it was resting on the small paunch that remained from Iruka’s pregnancy. As Tenzo became more attuned to his alpha senses and the ways they synthesized with his chakra, his earth affinity had enhanced enough that it flared to life at the sight and the smell and the feel of the omega in his arms. Iruka radiated almost verdant warmth as his chest rumbled contentedly. His body felt pliant in the same way the ground did when it yielded beneath his hands to be moulded for a jutsu. Cultivated. And maybe fertile soon, too.

“Baby shop’s closed for now,” Iruka chuckled softly.

Tenzo rubbed circles into the omega’s belly out of habit, though the fullness he searched for was nothing but a phantom memory. “You want more eventually, right?”

Iruka hummed again in lethargy. “Miss being full there, too.”

The thought of watching a baby grow again beneath that soft belly made his cock fill until it was a heavy weight in his pants. But after a few more lazy strokes, Iruka finally fell asleep in earnest, which left Tenzo pulsing needily in the chuunin’s loose grasp. He supposed he could finish himself off, but he’d pushed himself too far into uncomfortable territory as it was, letting Iruka give him a drowsy hand job while the baby was so close by.

He gently removed Iruka’s hand, placing it over Kohari’s back protectively, and tried to imagine the most unappealing things possible. Guy’s spandex jumpsuit. Sakura’s soldier pills. Tsunade’s hospital office. Naruto putting him into a headlock in his sleep. Sai attempting to do... _anything_ nice. Shikamaru’s suspicious face anytime he came by the Hokage’s office.

Fuck, he was actually going to have to see that last one, wasn’t he? Kakashi hadn’t come home yet. He was always Tenzo’s sounding board, the grounding presence with decades of experience sorting through the conflicting, confounding experience of being an alpha. But he was at least an hour late now, and Tenzo was starting to suspect he’d fallen asleep at his desk.

* * *

“You don’t need my permission to spend the day with your own daughter.” 

Kakashi’s voice was a hair’s breadth away from his ear, low and throaty in the effort to maintain discretion from Eagle and Sparrow, who had taken station outside the door after Shikamaru’s grumbling departure. None of them were fools, particularly not the two ANBU who had once been under Tenzo’s charge. While it was debatable whether they knew just how far their former commander was bent over the Hokage’s desk at present, it was certainly an open secret among the Konoha special operatives that the relationship between the Rokudaime, his mate, and his personal guard had breached the lines of professionalism months ago. 

The lack of discretion was certainly not lost on Kakashi, and Tenzo suspected it was intentional — an attempt at testing the loyalty of those closest to him by letting fragments of a scandal slip. It was already common knowledge that opening the office door while Iruka was inside was done at one’s own peril. Shikamaru had learned that lesson firsthand, and he never let anyone forget it, least of all Kakashi, whom he’d helped Tenzo rouse this evening from his sleep-deprived crash behind a stack of paperwork.

_Every time I leave him alone, it’s always something. Sleeping or..._ Shikamaru had trailed off with a shudder. _I still have nightmares. If he starts giving them to other people here too, it’s going to be a real pain in my ass._

The Hokage’s aide reserved a special scrutinizing glare for Tenzo every time he reported in, eyes half lidded as he mentally peeled back Tenzo’s layers with laser focus, and tonight had been no exception. Drawing conclusions about the evolving nature of his connection with Kakashi and Iruka wasn’t difficult. Understanding the implications of a consenting threesome, however...

“You should stop thinking so much during lovemaking, _dear._” The nudge of Kakashi’s cock against the coiled bundle of nerves inside Tenzo was slow and deliberate, as was the clothed knee that traced along the back of Tenzo’s bare thigh. “Otherwise I might start to question my ability.”

“Your ability to be insufferable?” Tenzo hissed between clenched teeth, hands gripping the edge of the desk as Kakashi shifted his hips upward to drive further into his ass. The pants around Tenzo’s ankles prevented him from spreading his feet further to gain purchase. “Rest assured you’re still an expert.”

“That’s why I wear the hat and the robe, I’m told.” Kakashi made a thoughtful murmur. “But truly, she’s your child. Take her where you’d like so long as you bring her home before Iruka pulls out the good knives.”

Pride bloomed in Tenzo’s heart even as his mind shied from the feeling in some strange act of dissonance. “Can we not talk about the baby while...” He flushed.

“While what? Making babies?”

“You’re not making them in me!”

“Not for lack of trying.” The sullen chuff of disappointment sent the short brown hairs on the back of Tenzo’s neck aflutter.

A hand snaked around Tenzo’s hips to grip his neglected erection, which had never truly wilted when he’d stuffed it painfully back into his fatigues for his walk over to the Hokage’s office. The insistent bulge of it along his hip had certainly monopolized all of Kakashi’s attention after Tenzo had woken him and asked him to talk. (_“You don’t look like you want to talk._”) Now it throbbed wantonly in his husband’s grasp, weeping precome each time a thumb swiped the tender spot beneath his glans.

“Stop being obtuse,” Kakashi said. “That’s the whole problem. You know she’s yours. We tell you she’s yours. Yet you treat her like she’s an assignment instead of a child _you_ made.”

The accusation caused Tenzo to bristle, even as his hole clenched around the slow slide of the cock inside him that elicited an unmistakable groan of pleasure.

What the fuck else was he supposed to do? Tenzo had to cope with being a new alpha, a new parent, a new mate, and a new husband — and he had to keep it all a secret. Thankfully he had learned to compartmentalize by age six. He’d long ago stopped fighting Kakashi on the reality of his reproductive capabilities, but even now he struggled to internalize the possibility of paternity. His newly awakened alpha senses longed to scent the baby that his body believed was his, just as it longed to claim Iruka as a mate. But the rational part of his mind questioned why any of it mattered at all, when fear of public discovery prevented him from addressing his most basic relational needs.

Each day it grew harder and harder for him to go out in public and pretend Kohari — who shared his eyes, who settled into the crook of his arm like muscle memory each time he brought her a bottle at 4 AM, whose toes he counted at baths or changings or whenever the fancy struck him, who had taken his heart the moment he’d held her in the delivery room — was not his. But a soldier did his duty, even when it was the hormonal equivalent of cutting off a limb.

“I’m going to divorce you if you don’t stop lecturing me while we’re fucking.” Maybe this was to be his punishment for marrying the Hokage. Or maybe this was his life now — serious relationship talk during sex because that was the most efficient way to have either while caring for a newborn. “You know this is how it has to be.”

Calloused fingers pressed into Tenzo’s hips, each pad leaving a red bloom that would eventually blossom into rows of purple along his flesh. “Like _fuck_ it is.” Kakashi grunted as he thrust a final time before the tug of his knot began that languorous stretch that made Tenzo’s toes curl. "Don’t act like some bullshit rule you and Iruka came up with to protect me is preventing you from being your child’s father in public.”

Protecting the reputation of the leader of the most powerful shinobi village was hardly bullshit, but Tenzo had long since abandoned that argument, too. The time to push back on that was not now, with an ass full of come and knot, cheek flush against the Hokage’s cherry wood desk while deft hands coaxed Tenzo’s own knot and the orgasm out of him.

Evening’s hush fell over the room, and for a moment the only sounds were the squelch of Kakashi’s long fingers around his cock, their breathing laden with unravelling anxiety. Every gasp he took from the widening jolt of the older alpha’s knot tinged his senses with sharp clove. It filled his nostrils, sent warmth coursing through every extremity until the ache of release finally surfaced, come spurting across the hardwood as his knot began to swell in Kakashi’s hand.

He laid with the breadth of the older man’s chest against his back while time passed unwittingly. Only in these moments did he allow his mind to languish in uncertainty, knowing only the scent of clove and the solace of another alpha’s presence. That was always the way it was with Kakashi these days — an acceptance of the unknown, an acknowledgment that it was all right not to know the next move when it came to conflicts not fought on the battlefield.

Tenzo didn’t know anything, except what his body longed for: to provide, to protect, and to claim every part of his family in the open sunlight instead of in the dark recesses of secrecy. He didn’t know if he could. He didn’t know _how_.

“She won’t even let me hold her in public,” he lamented.

“It’s because she can’t smell you. She knows you’re her alpha, but when you’re outside with her, you don’t scent her. How is she supposed to know you from a stranger?”

Huh. Well, that made sense.

“Do you want me to send out a missive to every village? Make a proclamation about what people can do with their opinions if they are unhappy with our arrangement? Once the old farts upstairs get off their fainting couches, it will hardly matter to the rest of the village.”

Since entering into their little triad, Tenzo’s partners were always asking him things like this. What he wanted. What he hoped. But Tenzo had barely owned a thing in his life — not his name, not his profession, not even his own DNA — and so he balked the way he always did when asked these kinds of questions. The two things he knew were what his body needed and what the village expected of him. But suddenly the months he’d spent worrying about what he’d sacrifice if he made a choice between the two didn’t matter anymore.

He had already made the decision, long before he lay locked in secret behind an office door, bent over a desk covered in backlogged financial reports with his pants around his ankles, tied with the man who had chosen to be his husband, opinions of others be damned.

Before Kohari, before the form that legally bound them, before the sketches of a shared home... Before it all, there had been the first night, when Kakashi had handed him a condom and a choice: wear it and be free to go afterwards, or leave it off and be theirs for good. Commit or fuck off back to ANBU, because the Hokage’s family had no option for a more casual arrangement. There had been his bare cock pushed deep into Iruka’s heat-slick passage with the awareness that conception was possible, even though Tenzo had insisted it wasn’t. There had been talk of the risks of discovery and the knowledge that they couldn’t have privacy and secrecy forever. And there had been confessions of love with the understanding that it was a verb — it would require work and growth and commitment through hard times.

Some part of Tenzo’s mind had always known what he needed, long before his body had caught up to speed.

* * *

Iruka was still asleep when Tenzo and Kakashi body flickered to the Hokage’s residence, leaving Eagle and Sparrow to discover — eventually — that the office they were guarding was no longer occupied. It wouldn’t take them long to figure it out. 

Kohari, however, was awake and rooting around like she hadn’t just eaten an hour ago. Like her tiny stomach couldn’t bear to be empty. Tenzo happily scooped her into his arms and immediately pressed her to his cheek, then brought her to the kitchen where Kakashi was already warming a bottle of formula in a pot of water on the stove.

“What do you think?” Tenzo asked her. “Do you want to spend the day with Daddy tomorrow?”

Her dark eyes blinked at him with an unamused look purely borne from Iruka, demanding why she should give him the time of day when he did not smell like food. Tenzo loved her so much, enough to endure the inevitable argument he and Iruka would have when Tenzo told him he was tired of not being able to share that love fully with the world.

“You’ll help me and Dad convince Papa, right? He can’t say no to you.”

**Author's Note:**

> New parents have to multitask, and sometimes that means arguing while fucking.


End file.
